


Stargazing

by TrickyVicky3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, clary is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyVicky3/pseuds/TrickyVicky3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What on Earth are you doing up here?”</p>
<p>Simon jumps, “Jesus” he glares at Raphael who smirks back at him, “It’s Raphael actually but I’ll take whatever” he moves over to Simon, inspecting the area of roof he’s sat on before gingerly dropping down, crossing his legs as he sits next to Simon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill from Tumblr.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“What on Earth are you doing up here?”

Simon jumps, “Jesus” he glares at Raphael who smirks back at him, “It’s Raphael actually but I’ll take whatever” he moves over to Simon, inspecting the area of roof he’s sat on before gingerly dropping down, crossing his legs as he sits next to Simon.

“What are you doing up here?” He repeats, watching Simon as he watches the sky, “You should be training right now” he pauses dramatically, waiting for the other boy to get the hint and move, but when he doesn’t he just sighs, leaning back against the roof.

Simon hums quietly “It’s nice up here” he says softly he glances at Raphael out of the corner of his eye, “It’s always so busy down there” he gestures to the hotel beneath them, “I come up here when I can’t breathe”

When Raphael snorts he glares at him “You know what I mean”. Raphael nods, looking out over the city skyline “Yeah I do”. Simon leans back next to him so that their arms are touching, welcoming the warmth against the cold night air. Simon sighs to himself and crosses his arms, “I miss the sun” he directs this at Raphael, but doesn’t take his eyes off the night sky.

“The sun would kill you” Raphael replies nonchalantly, Simon groans, elbowing him softly, “Way to kill the mood genius” Raphael smirks at him “You get used to the night sky, it… helps, sometimes” he pushes himself off the roof, standing to his full height as he brushes away dirt, grimacing slightly.

“You come up here every night?” Raphael asks, standing still, his face practically glowing in the moonlight. Simon shrugs “Most nights” Raphael nods “I’ll see you up here tomorrow then” he disappears suddenly, leaving Simon alone and content.

\---

Simon didn’t actually think Raphael would appear the next night, or if he did he thought he’d probably appear out of nowhere and try to scare him off the roof. But instead he beats Simon to the roof, and is already leaning against it, arms crossed, face distant.

And there’s something by his feet. Simon coughs pointedly, climbing up so he’s on the same level as Raphael and smiling at him softly. Raphael doesn’t quite smile back, but he doesn’t look angry either. He reaches down and picks the object up, holding it out to Simon who takes it, looking down in confusion.

“Why do you have a Telescope?” 

“I don’t have a Telescope”

Simon sighs “Why do I have a Telescope?”

Raphael smirks “So we can spy on the neighbours obviously” Simon stares at him in shock, “You’re joking?” Raphael snorts, “Of course I am, what do you take me for?”

He gestures at the stars in the night sky above them, “We’re on a roof at night genius what else would we be doing with it?” Simon grins, settling onto the roof and patting the space next to him, extending the telescope and swinging it upwards, completely missing the soft smile Raphael aims at him.

\---

It becomes a thing, these star-gazing meetings (Simon refuses to call them dates because he’d know if he was dating Raphael right?) but then when they start coming down, late and ruffled, the other Vampires start suggesting things, and Clary gives him a knowing look whenever he mentions Raphael.

He looks over at Raphael, they’re both led on the roof, swapping the Telescope between the two of them, Raphael’s knowledge of star systems is actually quite impressive and Simon’s not very good at hiding his enthusiasm. 

Raphael’s been a lot more patient with him since they’ve started these nightly… sessions? And they always feel rather intimate, always so close, and Simon’s not an idiot, he’s noticed how attractive Raphael is. 

But that doesn’t matter because they’re not dating.

Right?

“Hey Raphael?”

“Hmm”

“Are we dating?”

Simon chances a glance at Raphael out of the corner of his eye when Raphael doesn’t answer, the other boy has moved up, leaning on one elbow, and is looking at him like he’s grown another head. Simon’s seriously regretting opening his mouth.

Raphael blinks “Do you want us to be dating?”

Simon shrugs “I wouldn’t mind it”

Raphael leans back “Then we’re dating”

Simon nods, snuggling into him “Awesome”.

“Awesome” Raphael repeats, lips curling up as he pulls the younger boy closer.

\---

Simon’s never been more thankful for the stars before.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is beautiful and so are you <3


End file.
